legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuli
Fuli is a female cheetah, the daughter of Fila and Kesho and the sister of Nyeupe. She is the fastest member of the Lion Guard and a member of Mhina's Leap. She is a supporting character in Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles. Physical appearance Older Cub Fuli's pelt is golden, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her ears are rimmed with brown, and she has dark brown markings all over her body. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on her left shoulder. Her eyes are green. Teenager As a teenager, aside from growing taller with age, Fuli’s most prominent changes involve her markings, which noticeably change from light brown to a darker shade of brown to the point of almost appearing black. Likewise, the number of markings around her her legs has increased by one spot, while the markings around her body have changed in shape to the point of having spots within previously blank markings Personality Entirely comfortable in her own spots, Fuli is a feline of pride. She is confident, bordering arrogant in her great running abilities and shows extreme delight for being able to outpace a pursuer of any species. Fuli is more than confident, acting considerably cocky and haughty about her own incredible skills, even when addressed in a fashion that is not simple praise. Perhaps because of this enormous hubris, Fuli is not one to respect authority, being particularly resentful of lions for "lording" over the Pride Lands. She is a character who desires proof and reason to involve her trust and respect. She doesn't even join the Lion Guard at first because Kionfails to produce the Roar of the Elders. Another more negative trait of Fuli's is a general lack of tact. Even among her own friends, she's a little sarcastic, as seen when she sarcastically jeers at Kion for squeaking instead of roaring. She is one to speak her mind, and even at the expense of others, she makes her opinions clear, often when her thoughts are directed in a more sassy direction. Despite this, Fuli is a valuable member of the Lion Guard, being both brave and clever. Her disdain for other species does not interfere with her inner heroism, for Fuli is willing to jump in paw and tail to save the Pride Lands from harm. Like her friends, she will do what is necessary to keep the Circle of Life in balance, no matter how gritty the work. History Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Season 1 In the episode, The Orphans, While patrolling Nyani Grove, Fuli and the Guard stop Janja’s Clan from attacking a zebra herd in Chakula Plains. As they make their way back to the Lair, they encounter a young lion cub. Kion questions the cub, and he introduces himself as Kaka. Soon three other cubs arrive, and introduce themselves as Kaka’s siblings. Kion questions them, and the cubs reveal the death of their mother. Fuli and the Guard bring the cubs to Pride Rock. In All Hope is...Lost?, Fuli and the other members of the lion guard don't trust Janja, however Jasiri believes he could still serve purpose. Janja has a brief discussion with Simba before he and Kion reconcile, believing that One-Eye is the true enemy. Janja then helps the lion guard, much to Fuli's dismay. When the ground beneath One-eye and Janja started to become unstable, and in an act of self-sacrifice, janja Pushes both himself and One-Eye down into the abyss, thus redeeming himself for all his cruel and immoral acts. Janja's current status is Unknown. Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Family * Kesho: Father * Fila: Mother * Nyeupe: Sister Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Females Category:Cheetahs Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Felines Category:Tales Of Mhina Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Members of Kion's Army Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Lovers